


Day 26: Black Eye

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: 30 Day Whump Challenge 2018 [26]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 30 Day Whump Challenge, Angst, Beating, Black Eye, Chains, Dungeon, Gen, Imprisonment, King Gavin, Kings AU, Minecraft AU sorta, Pain, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Jeremy gets a black eye in the castle dungeons.





	Day 26: Black Eye

Jeremy stared up at Michael, eyes wide as he reached up and pressed a hand to the left side of his face. The other lad loomed over him with an angry expression, causing Jeremy to shrink back, the shackles around his wrists clanking.

 

"Michael, please," he said quietly, voice trembling.

 

"Not this time Lil J!" Michael growled and raised his fist again.

 

"Please! I didn't do anything wrong!" Jeremy begged and did his best to hide his face.

 

"You're in cahoots with Ryan, therefore you're guilty!" Michael snapped.

 

"Just because we're friends doesn't mean I'm conspiring to murder Gavin!" Jeremy exclaimed.

 

"That's KING Gavin to you!" Michael shouted and punched Jeremy in the face again, the smaller lad crying out in pain as he fell to the floor.

 

"I swear, nothing is going on! Please stop Michael we're friends!" Jeremy cried. Michael leaned down and grabbed Jeremy by the front of his shirt, pulling the lad closer to his face.

 

"Used to be friends. I'm not friends with people who try to murder my boi and take his throne. Stay here and rot for all I care, I'll be back tomorrow to get some information from you," Michael spat as he threw Jeremy to the ground, turning and stalking away, slamming the heavy iron door on his way out of the dungeon cell.

 

Jeremy collapsed to the floor, tears in his eyes and he curled into a ball. He'd been captured several days ago while he was in the market. He'd been looking for something nice to give to Ryan as a thank you for being so kind these last few months, when the royal guard led by Michael had appeared and grabbed him, the lad soon finding himself in irons and thrown into a prison cell in the castle dungeons. He was confused and scared, wondering why Michael was acting so terrible to him. He thought back on what the lad had said, that they were conspiring to kill King Gavin, that Ryan had wanted to take the throne for himself and make Jeremy his second in command; a ridiculous theory to Jeremy. Ryan would never betray his friends, and even if he did he wouldn’t include Jeremy in that scheme, knowing the lad would never go along with it.

 

“It can’t be true. I don’t believe it!” he cried as he lay there.

 

Tenderly, he reached up and touched the area around his eye, wincing when he felt the pain and knew that it was already turning into a shiner. He sniffled and crawled over to the wall, leaning against it and tucking his legs up to his chest, hugging them close. He hadn’t done anything wrong, yet here he was, beaten and scared in a dungeon cell with no friends. He cried softly to himself, both because of the pain in his face but mainly from the pain in his heart. He wondered if Ryan missed him, or if the gent had even noticed his absence. Maybe he was mounting a daring rescue mission! He’d break in, free Jeremy, they’d run away, far far away. Away from all this, away from Gavin and Michael, away from this land, to live their own lives. Jeremy sighed and shook his head.

 

“This isn’t some fairy tale Dooley, real life doesn’t work like that,” he muttered.

 

What would probably happen is that he’d either starve down here or be tried as a traitor and hanged or executed for his supposed crimes, the thought not too appealing to him whatsoever. If only Ryan were here to comfort him, to tell him it was alright and that everything would be fine. If only he were there wrapping Jeremy in one of his big hugs that Jeremy loved, the ones that told him he was safe. The warm hugs that Ryan always added a little squeeze to as he rested his chin atop the lad’s head.

 

If only.

 

Jeremy sighed and leaned against the wall, staring up at the ceiling and wishing this whole thing was just a nightmare. The imprisonment, the loneliness, the cold, the shackles, the harsh words.

 

And especially the black eye, marking him like a giant sign.


End file.
